


beacon

by smallredboy



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), During Canon, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Aziraphale thinks someone really loves this place.





	beacon

**Author's Note:**

> im soft...
> 
> for 100prompts with the writers choice #3, and for anythingdrabble with the weekly prompt "bright"
> 
> enjoy!

Crowley can’t help but give Aziraphale stolen looks as he drives the Bentley.

Aziraphale keeps saying something or other about how he can sense love for this place— someone really loves this place, he says, and oh, he wants to scream. He loves Earth with a passion (Hell doesn’t compare to it, to its chaos, its disorder, the humans that cause all of those things— the chaos and the disorder and the mess, how he only has to do a little to cause disaster), sure. But it doesn’t compare to just how much he loves Aziraphale.

As much as he knows the Arrangement is closer and closer to being what he’s wanted it to be for the last millennium or so, he still hasn’t said anything. And that’s because Aziraphale doesn’t seem to catch that the love that spreads throughout the place, throughout Tadfield, is nothing but his own making.

“Someone really loves this place,” Aziraphale says, pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. “Can’t you feel it, Crowley?”

He smiles a little and keeps driving. Oh, he can feel it right there, under his own skin, spreading like a beacon, bright. 

He _can_ feel it, alright.


End file.
